Close to Home
by Dawger41
Summary: Casey and Olivia are married with a daughter Carrie. Olivia is still a detective and Casey is still the ada. Things for them are great until a stalker has set his eyes on Carrie.


"_8 Rules"_

"_Looks like this guy has a thing for young athletes." said Elliot looking at all the pictures of newspaper clippings. They were all of young girls in high school sports. "Who knows how many of these girls this guy has raped." said Olivia. Elliot still looking at the newspaper clippings is drawn to one. "Liv I think you need to look at this one." said Elliot. "What is it?" asked Olivia walking over to Elliot. Then Elliot points to one newspaper clipping. Olivia looks at it and suddenly her face turns white with terror. The newspaper clipping is about a young 17 year old hockey player at Chilton Academy. The paper clipping says "Chilton junior Carrie Novak-Benson shoots her very first hat-trick Thursday against NYC Prep." "Oh my god Carrie." said Olivia looking at her daughter's picture clipping._

_Olivia arrives at Chilton and heads off to the girls hockey locker room. She almost arrives to the door when about fifteen girls come down the hallway heading towards the locker room. "Carrie" calls out Olivia. Carrie turns around to find that her mother is behind her. "Mom?" asks Carrie. "What is it, what are you doing here?" asks Carrie as her mother heads to her and grabs her shoulder. "I can't explain now sweetie but I need you to come with me." said Olivia. "But I have practice." said Carrie. "Carrie please I need you to come with me now." said Olivia. "Okay fine, um Dana can you tell Coach that I had a family emergency and my mom came and picked me up?" asks Carrie. "Sure thing." said Dana as she watched Olivia and Carrie head for the door._

_At headquarters the detectives have five girls all in separate interrogation rooms trying to figure out if any of them know who is stalking them. In one room is Carrie being interviewed by Agent George Haung. Just then Casey comes barging through the svu room. You can tell that she is on a mission. Cragon spots the assistant district attorney and slows her down trying to calm her down. "Where's Olivia?" asks Casey. "She's with a female victim in room 6." says Cragon. "Okay now tell my what the hell my daughter's doing be interrogated by Haung." Says Casey her voice stricken with both fury and terror. Just then Olivia comes out of the interrogation room 6 and spots Casey looking scared. "Casey." says Olivia as she walks over to Casey. "Liv what the hell is our daughter doing here?" asks Casey. "I brought her here." says Olivia. "Why?" asks Casey nervously. "Come with me for a second.' says Olivia holding out her hand to Casey. "We'll be right back if Carrie asks just tell her we'll be back in a few." says Olivia as she and Casey head away from the other detectives. Olivia leads Casey into the evidence room and shuts the door. "Olivia what's going on?" asks Casey. "Everything is going to be fine sweetie." says Olivia while placing a kiss on Casey's cheek. "Elliot and I discovered where a rapist was living. When we got there he was gone but he had left all his paraphernalia." says Olivia. "We found these newspaper clippings taped all over his wall." says Olivia while placing copies of the newspaper clippings. Casey still not really knowing what is going on just looks at the clippings. Olivia knowing that look of confusion picks up a newspaper clipping and hands it to Casey. Casey takes the newspaper clipping in one hand and shrieks with terror when she finds out who the girl is in the article. "Did he rape her?" asks Casey in terror. "No, at least we don't think so." says Olivia. "After me and Elliot found all these newspaper clippings I went to Chilton and picked her up and brought her here. " Did you tell her anything?" asks Casey still shaken with fear for her daughter. "Not yet, Haung is with her now to see if she's more receipted to talking with somebody other then her parents." says Olivia while stroking Casey's arm. Just then the door opened to reveal Cragon. "What is it?" asks Casey. "Carrie still doesn't know what's going on and she isn't talking to Haung." said Cragon. "Okay we're coming." says Olivia as she leads Casey out the door. The three get to the hallway where all the interrogation rooms and look through the window to Carrie. Casey looks at her daughter and can tell that she is getting frustrated with Haung. Cragon goes in the room and asks Dr.Haung to come out for a second. Haung leaves and walks out the door into the hallway. "Did she tell you anything?" asks Casey. "No I think she really doesn't know why she's here. As far as I can tell her emotional state is fine. She doesn't show symptoms of somebody that has been raped." says Haung. Olivia looks relieved as she looks at her daughter pacing in the room. "Okay thanks let's go." says Olivia to Casey. The two women walk in to the room. Carrie sees them and walks into their arms. Casey and Olivia hold on to their daughter trying to reassure her with their hugs. "What's going on?" asks Carrie releasing from her mothers' embraces. Olivia leads her daughter to the chair on the other side of the table and she and Casey sit across fro their daughter. "Eliot and I encountered an apartment that was lived in by a man who has been suspected of raping young girls. Carrie's beautiful brown eyes like her mother began to widen as she heard the words leave her mother's mouth. "We also found newspaper clippings of young teenage athletes on the walls." says Olivia. "One of the clippings was an article about you when you had your first hat-trick." says Olivia. "What?" asks Carrie all of a sudden looking more scared then she has ever been. "A rapist has been like stocking me?" asks Carrie in fear. "Honey we don't know all the facts yet." says Casey grabbing a hold of her daughters hand. "Are you telling me that this creep wants to rape me?" asks Carrie on the verge of freaking out. "Carrie listen to me, listen to me." Olivia starts saying. "Mom and I are not going to let anything bad happen to you okay." says Olivia as her eyes begin to sadden. Carrie calms down and stares at the table. "She's right, you are with us and your safe." says Casey. _

_After a while in the interrogation room Olivia walks out with Casey and Carrie. Casey puts he arm around Carrie and starts to leave. "I'm right behind you." says Olivia. After Casey and Carrie are no longer insight Olivia starts to speak to Eliot. "Carrie is exhausted and scared; we'll start grilling her tomorrow." "Liv, we are going to find this guy before anything happens to Carrie." says Eliot trying to reassure her partner. "I hope so." says Olivia. "Where are the other girls?" asks Olivia to her partner. "Finn and Munch finished up with their three and none of them have been raped or have any idea who could be stalking them." says Eliot. "Okay well what can we do now?" asks Olivia. "Right now nothing." says Cragon walking up to Eliot and Olivia. "Captain there has to be something that we missed." says Olivia. "Olivia go home and relax." says Cragon. "You want me to go home and relax while this crazy rapist is on a girl hunt, one of those girls being my daughter." yells Olivia. "Olivia go home now, or I am removing you from this case and I don't think that is what you want." orders Cragon to Olivia. Cragon then walks way leaving Eliot and Olivia alone. "Captains right Liv go home and make sure that Carrie's okay." says Eliot to his partner. "Okay, yeah I'll see you tomorrow." says Olivia heading out of the SVU headquarters._

_Olivia opens the door to her apartment to find Casey standing in the doorway to Carrie's room. Olivia puts down her keys and walks over to Casey. She puts her arms around Casey and kisses her cheek. In the room is Carrie who is fast asleep in her bed. "How long has she been out?" whispers Olivia. "About 45 minutes, she started to fall asleep on the car ride home." whispers Casey. "How long have you been standing here?" asks Olivia. "About 45 minutes." whispers Casey. The two women just look at their daughter so peaceful the way she looked when she was just a little girl. "When she was little we always said how glad we both were that she would never have to go through what some of case victims went through." says Casey. "Now look at us." whispers Casey fighting her fear. "I'm scared too honey but we are going to make sure that nothing happens to her." says Olivia. "I hope your right." says Casey as she faces Olivia. Then Olivia kisses Casey. "Nothing is going to happen to our little girl, I promise you Case." says Olivia trying to reassure Casey even though she was just as scared._

_The next day Casey is at work and gets called in her boss' office. "You wanted to see me?" asks Casey. "Casey please sit down." says the DA. "How's your daughter doing?" asks the DA. "Fine she's a little shaken up but he hasn't gotten to her yet." says Casey. "Casey I'm pulling you from this case." says the DA. "You can't do that." says Casey. "You're too attached to this case." says the DA. " Yes, I am attached but that just means that I am more determined than ever to get this guy behind bars where he belongs." says Casey. "I don't know Casey." says the DA. "Please I can do this my head is on straight." pleads Casey to her boss. "Okay fine I'll keep you on this case against my better judgment. " Thank you sir, I will not let you down." says Casey. _

_In the SVU room all the detectives are looking around a storyboard of all the evidence. "Okay so what do we have?" asks Captain Cragon. "First off we were able to track down all the girls but 1. Out of the girls that we found 7 admit to have been raped by a man with short brown hair. 4 other admitted to have seen a guy fitting that description around their sporting games." says Munch. "Okay and what about the other six girls?" asks Cragon. "We're still looking Captain." says Finn. "So all we have on the description of this guy is that he has brown hair?" asks Cragon. "So far yes three of the girls admit to have been jumped after practice when it was dark and they didn't see his face. The other girls were raped in broad daylight but the perv covered their eyes with an article of clothing." says Eliot. "But we still have no idea where he is, or who his next victim might be." says Olivia._

_Eliot and Olivia are sitting at their desks looking at files when Cragon comes in. "They found one of the girls dead buried in the park by NYC Prep. Olivia and Eliot get up and head out." says Cragon. "We're on it." says Eliot. They arrive at the scene to find a young girl on a slab covered by a sheet. "Can we see?" asks Eliot to the morgue tech. "Yeah sure." says the guy. Eliot lifts up the sheet to find a dead seventeen year old girl dead with marks on her neck. "Looks like the perp strangled her. " You bringing her in to Werner?" asks Olivia "Yeah." say the guy as he wheels her off. Then Eliot and Olivia look at the crime scene to find blood everywhere in the whole. "Looks like the perp carried her and put her in the hole and buried her." says Eliot. "What I want to know is why a missing girl was never reported." says Olivia to her partner._

"_So what happened?" asks Elliot. "Well, she was raped and the strangled." says Werner. "Did you find any DNA?" asks Olivia. "Yes we found semen in her vagina along with around her panties." says Werner. "This guy has to be the sloppiest rapist I've ever seen." says Eliot. "He's probably not in the system so he has no link to him with his DNA.' says Olivia. " Have you identified the girl?" asks Elliot. "Yes, Rachel Gannon a sixteen year old gymnast from NYC Prep." says Werner. "That's the one girl we couldn't find." says Olivia "How long was she dead for?" asks Eliot. "About six days." says Werner. "And her parents never reported their daughter missing?" asks Olivia. _

"_We found out who the girl was." says Eliot as he walks into the SVU room. "Yeah we heard." says Cragon. "We found the girls parents, they are in room 3." says Cragon. "They are here?" asks Olivia. "They came in to report their daughter missing, they just got back from Minneapolis where they were taking care of a sick aunt." says Cragon. "So it would make since that nobody reported the girl missing. " What about the school?" asks Finn. " The perp was smart did his research the NYC Prep just had their winter break, their first day back was yesterday." says Cragon. "Do the parents know yet?" asks Eliot. "Know I thought you two would like to tell them.' says Cragon._

_Eliot opens the door to find a man and a woman sitting at a table looking worried. "Mr. and Mrs. Gannon?" asks Eliot. "Yes that's us." says Mr. Gannon. "Hello I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Olivia Benson." says Eliot as he sits down alongside Olivia. "Do you know anything about our Rachel?' asks Mrs. Gannon._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Gannon your daughter Rachel was found dead yesterday." says Olivia. "What?" yelps the mother beginning to cry. "We are so sorry for your loss." says Eliot. "Well how can you be sure that it is Rachel?" asks the father. "We identified her from a newspaper clipping and ran her DNA through our medical computers. The mother starts to bawl and the father just holds on to her. _

_The next day Olivia and Eliot head over to the Gannon residence to ask the parents a few more questions. "Has Rachel ever told you about a guy stalking her?" asks Eliot. "No, nothing she would have told us if their had." says the father. "Mr. and Mrs. Gannon we have been told that you both know how Rachel died. "yes." sobs the mother._

"_Rachel and many other girls have been victimized by this man." says Eliot. "But at this moment Rachel has been the only one that was killed after the rape occurred." says Olivia. "We really need to catch this guy before he rapes any other girls so are you sure that there is nothing else you can tell s to help us out?" asks Eliot. "Actually I think I over heard one of Rachel's friends talking about a weird guy that won't leave her alone." says the mother. "We really need to have the girl's name mam." says Eliot. "Of course he name is Andrea Quimby she used to be in gymnastics with Rachel but quit suddenly a couple months ago." says the mother. "Do you have her address by chance?" asks Olivia. _

"_Yes she lives with her father on Hillcrest Dr. um 1567 I believe." says the mother._

_Olivia knocks on the door and a man opens it. "Mr.Quimby?" asks Olivia. _

"_Yes, who are you.' asks the man. " My name is Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler, and we really need to talk with your daughter Andrea." says Olivia. _

"_What is this about?" asks the man. "Sir we will explain everything but right now we really need to talk to your daughter." says Olivia. "Alright fine come in." says the man waving them in his town home. Once in the house the man yells up the stairs for his daughter. Just then a young girl comes walking down the stairs. "What is it dad?" asks Andrea. "These two detectives are here to talk to you." says Mr. Quimby. "About what?" asks Andrea. "Andrea we were wondering if we could talk to you for a little bit." says Eliot. "I can't I have to study for my biology exam." says Andrea as she starts to leave. "Andrea it won't take long but it is really important that we talk with you." says Olivia. "Fine." says Andrea heading over to the couch. The father starts heading over but Eliot stops him. "How about you and me go for a walk and talk." says Eliot. "I'm not leaving my daughter." says the man. "All my partner wants to do is talk to your daughter, and it would go a lot smoother without you.' says Eliot. " Fine, we'll be right back Andrea." says the father as he heads out the door. Eliot nods at Olivia and heads out after him. "I didn't do anything wrong." says Andrea. "We're not here because you did anything wrong Andrea." says Olivia as she sits by Andrea. "You must have heard by now that Rachel Gannon was found dead near NYC Prep." says Olivia. "I don't want to talk about it." says Andrea. "Why not?" asks Olivia. "Because I just don't want to." scream Andrea getting up from the couch. "Andrea if you know something you have to tell me.' says Olivia. " It was my fault." says Andrea. "What was your fault?" asks Olivia. "Rachel's death it was all my fault." cries Andrea. "How was it your fault?" asks Olivia. "Because I didn't say anything." cries Andrea as she sits down on the couch again burying her face in her hands. Olivia sits by her and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Didn't say anything about what?" asks Olivia. Andrea lifts her face off and wipes away the tears. "It happened about three months ago. It was just the start of the gymnastic season and me and Rachel were sure to have an awesome season. At our first meet we won 60-25. After the meet I walked out to the foyer to meet my dad but he wasn't there as usual. I started walking to the bus when this man walked behind me and grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and this guy was wearing a NYC Prep fan sweatshirt. I assumed he was an uncle or father of one of my teammates. He told me he enjoyed watching me and that he couldn't wait till my next match." says Andrea. "Then what happened?" asks Olivia knowing what happened next. "Through out the next week he came to all of our practices and watched through the doorway for just a few minutes and then he was gone. One night we just got done with practice and we all were in the locker room. I was the last one to leave because I dropped my book bag on the floor and all my paper s came out and were laying on the floor. Rachel told me that she'd wait for me but I know that she was already late for dinner so I told her to go ahead without me." says Andrea. Then Andrea started to cry. "Andrea I know it's hard but I need you to tell me what happened next." says Olivia. "The man came in to the locker room and called out my name. I told him he wasn't allowed in there but he wouldn't leave I started walking backwards afraid. Then he told me that he has wanted me since the first time he watched me straddle the bars. I begged him to leave me alone but he came after me and pushed me up against the lockers. I started to yell but he stuck a sock in my mouth. Then he ripped my t-shirt and then he took my pants off. Then he raped me." cried Andrea. Andrea leaned over to Olivia and Olivia just held her. "It's okay honey, everything is going to be okay." says Olivia as she hold Andrea in her arms._

_At SVU Olivia tells the other detectives and Casey what she found out from Andrea. "He stocked her, and then raped her. The next day she quit the gymnastics team and started to become distant from her friends." says Olivia. "And her father didn't notice that his daughter had changed?" asks Finn. "He wouldn't have I got the vibe from this guy that he likes to spend more time at the office then with his daughter." says Eliot._

"_Did she give you a description?" asks Casey. "Yep, I took all of her answers and gave them the sketch artist downstairs." says Olivia pulling out a sketch picture and sticking it on the story board. "So that's our serial rapist." says Munch. "Okay lets show the picture to the girls and see if anything clicks with them." says Cragon._

_Munch, Finn, Stabler, and Benson split up with pictures of the perps and head out to the girls' houses. "You want me to take Carrie or do you want it?" asks Eliot to Olivia. "I've got it." says Olivia. "I'm coming with." says Casey to Olivia. "Yeah alright let's go." says Olivia as she and Casey head out to talk with their daughter. The two women arrive at Chilton Academy and head to the principal's office. "Mrs. Novak what a surprise." says the principal. "Headmaster Charleston you remember my wife Detective Olivia Benson." says Casey. "Yes of course." says the principal as he shakes her hand. _

"_We need to have a word with our daughter." says Olivia. "Is everything alright?" asks the principal. "It's an emergency we really need to talk with our daughter." says Olivia. "Certainly Francine could you please track down Carrie Novak-Benson please for me and have her come to my office?" asks the principal. "You can have my office to talk with your daughter." says the principal. "Thank you headmaster Charleston." says Casey._

_A few minutes later Carrie opens the door to the principal's office. "Carrie." says Casey. "Mom what are you doing here?" asks Carrie to Casey. "We both are here." says Olivia. _

"_What's going on?' asks Carrie. " We have a description of the man who has been raping girls." says Olivia as she pulls out a picture and hands it to her daughter. "Does he look familiar?" asks Casey. "I think I have seen this guy before but I don't remember where." says Carrie. "Baby, we need you to think really hard where you've seen this guy." says Olivia. "Was it at a hockey game or was it outside Chilton?" asks Casey. "I seriously don't remember." says Carrie frustrated. "Okay honey it's okay, maybe it will come back to you." says Casey. "Yeah maybe, can I go back to class now?" asks Carrie. "Yeah we'll see you at home Officer Delmont is outside he will bring you home." says Olivia. _

"_What?" asks Carrie. "I've arranged for an officer to look out for you until this mess is cleaned up." says Olivia to her daughter. "Great just one more thing for the other kids to make fun of me it's not enough that I have two moms." says Carrie. "Hey!" yells Casey. _

"_Whatever." says Carrie as she heads out of the office. "Let her go Casey." says Olivia. "She's never spoken to us like that before." says Casey. "Yeah well, she's scared and frustrated with the situation." says Olivia. "She's not eating very well and I keep finding her asleep at her desk." says Casey. "Everything will go back to normal after we find this guy, but right now we need to focus on keeping her safe." says Olivia to Casey._

_Back at the station the detectives are still looking at the evidence. "So none of the girls recognized who the guy was?" asks Cragon. "Two of the girls remember seeing him in the stands but have no idea who he is." says Munch. "Let's get some game tapes from the coaches and see if there is any sign of him in the stands." says Cragon._

_Munch is in the crib watching a TV with a high school hockey game on. Olivia then walks in with two cups of coffee and hands one to Munch. "Thanks." says Munch. "What game are you watching now?" asks Olivia. "The NYC Prep game against Chilton." says Munch. "Carrie's game?" asks Liv tuning into the television. "Yep you just missed her second goal, she's on fire in this game. "Yeah well she spends more time on the ice then at home." says Olivia while sipping her coffee. On the television game you can see little people and then there is this one guy. "Rewind about three seconds and look at the guy sixth row mid ice." says Olivia leaning closer to the TV. Munch rewinds the TV and looks carefully at the TV. On the TV you can see parents and hockey player s and then there is one guy sitting by himself with what looks like short brown hair. "You think that's our guy?" asks Munch. "I would bet anything that it is." says Olivia. "Let's bring it downstairs and see if Shane can do his NASA computer thing to enhance his face." says Munch._

_Downstairs Shane the computer guy is looking at the still picture of the guy. "Can you make his face clearer so we can see if he matches the sketch?' asks Munch. " Yeah sure just give me a second." says Shane. A few seconds later the guy's face is larger and clearer. Olivia looks at the picture and then at the sketch. "That's our guy let's put his photo through the system and see if we can find anything." says Olivia heading out of the computer room._

_In the SVU Headquarters Olivia present the guy to the rest of the detectives. "Here's our guy his name is Gregory Truscott, he spent three years in Rikers for sexually assaulting his neighbor. But his juvenile record is what makes me cringe." says Munch. _

"_What is it?" asks Finn. "The guy in high school snuck into girl's locker rooms and took picture s of the girls naked. His pictures were found and he was sentenced to a juvenile prison until he reached eighteen." says Olivia. "After he got out he flew under the radar.' says Munch. "Until now." concludes Eliot. "Do we know where this guy is?" asks Cragon. "Not since he left that abandoned apartment." says Eliot. "Well now we have a name so see what you can dig up." says Cragon. A little while later Finn announces he knows where Truscott's apartment is. "Okay get Casey to get you a warrant, Finn, Eliot, and Olivia go check it out." says Cragon._

_Outside the Truscott doorway Eliot knocks on the door. "Mr. Truscott open up the door it's the police." says Eliot. After no answer Eliot kicks the door down inside the apartment is a sink full of paper plates and on the stove is a skillet full of rotting stew. _

"_Okay let's search this plate look for anything that looks suspicious." says Eliot. Finn goes into the perp's room and looks under the bed. He finds a container with a lock on it. "Eliot, Liv I found something." yells Finn. Eliot and Olivia then come into the room._

"_What is it?" asks Eliot. "There is some sort of container underneath her, help me get it out." says Finn. So Finn and Eliot drag the container out into the middle of the room. _

"_This lock looks strong, can we get a pair of claws in her." yells Eliot. A couple seconds later a police officer brings a pair of metal cutters into the room. He hands them over to Elliot and he snaps the lock in half. He pulls the cover off to reveal more newspaper clippings and photos. They look through them and find naked pictures of young teenage girls in various locker rooms and more newspaper clippings. Almost gagging Olivia says "Oh my god what is that smell?" "Old semen, look at the pictures and clippings they're covered." says Elliot pulling his shirt over his nose. "Alright let's bring this back home guys." says Finn also covering his nose._

_Back at headquarters the detectives start looking through the pictures. "Werner called the semen on the pictures matches the semen found on Rachel Gannon." says Cragon. The detectives continue looking at the pictures and clippings and set them on the table. Then Finn picks up a couple pictures. "Oh god," says Finn. "What, what is it?" asks Eliot. "Liv, its Carrie." says Finn handing over the pictures to Olivia. Olivia shaking grabs the pictures and looks at her daughter changing into her clothes. A tear starts developing in her eye and then she gets up and leaves the other detectives she heads over to the garbage can and pukes. The other detectives just stare at the floor feeling Liv's pain. Eliot walks over to Liv and pulls her hair back as she pukes one more time. "Liv why don't you go home." says Elliot. "I'm fine, let's keep looking." says Liv heading back to the table. The detectives continue to look through the pictures and they spot two more newspaper articles of Carrie. "Listen to this." says Munch. "Freshman Newcomer Carrie Novak-Benson scored her very first varsity goal last Wednesday against the Hill Murray Dragons. She is sure to bring great things to the fighting Titans." says Munch. _

" _This guys been at this along time Carrie's a junior now, that was two and a half years ago." says Eliot "What s that on the back of that other article? Asks Finn. Eliot picks it up and reads the writing in blue marker. "What does it say?" asks Cragon. "My new love child." says Eliot. "Who's the girl on the front?" asks Munch. Eliot flips it over to reveal Carrie standing mid-ice with her helmet off. "It's Carrie." says Eliot. How old is that article?" asks Olivia. "It's from three days ago." says Eliot. Olivia's eyes widen as she gets up and heads out the door. _

_Eliot and Olivia get in the car and Olivia tries Carrie's cell. "Damn it, damn it." yells Olivia. "What is it?" asks Eliot trying to drive. "Her cell is off." says Olivia. "Is that like her to have her cell off?" asks Eliot. "No it's not." says Olivia while putting her hand on her forehead. Then Olivia calls Casey. On the other end Casey is walking down the hall by the courthouse and her phone goes off. "Assistant District Attorney Novak." answers Casey. "Case it's me, is Carrie with you?" asks Olivia. "No why?" asks Casey worried. "Truscott's after Carrie we can't get a hold of her." says Olivia. "What?"_

_screams Casey in the phone. "Where are you?" asks Casey frantically. "Eliot and I are in the car headed for the school. "Okay I'll meet you there." says Casey. Then Olivia calls Officer Delmont. "It's Benson is Carrie with you?" asks Olivia. "No detective I lost her, I thought she was in your apartment but she must have left out the back." says Officer Delmont. "Okay look she had practice today, we're headed to the school now meet us there." says Olivia hanging up the phone. Just then the car radio speaker went off. "Liv Elliot its Finn at home come in come in." says Finn. Olivia picks up the walkie talkie _

"_What's up Finn?" asks Olivia panting franticly. "Truscott was spotted by an elderly woman who recognized him from the newspaper." says Finn. "Where is he headed?" asks Olivia. "He's headed for Chilton." says Finn. "Oh my god." cries Olivia. Just then Eliot steps on the gas and they go faster then they have ever gone. _

_In the locker room the hockey girls head out the door after a long practice the only one left in the locker room is Carrie who stayed late to take a few more shots and finally got out of the shower. Carrie with a towel rapped around her goes to her locker and starts to change. What she didn't know was that Truscott was watching her dress through a crack in the door. After a few minutes Carrie was fully changed and picks up her hockey bag. Then Truscott barges in. Carrie jumps and drops her hockey bag. "Carrie Novak- Benson, star center don't be scared, I'm your biggest fan." says Truscott. "Get the hell away from me you creep." yells Carrie as she starts to walk backwards. "Oh come on, let me touch your body and feel your muscles." says Truscott slyly._

_Outside the school Eliot and Olivia get out of the car. Behind them come 7 police cars. Out of one of them comes Casey. "Olivia!" yells Casey. Olivia turns to see Casey running towards her. "Where's Carrie?" asks Casey. "She's inside.' says Olivia we haven't gotten the chance to go inside yet. Just then a stream of girls comes out the door. Olivia and Casey look at the girls coming down the stairs. 4 cops come up and guide the girls over to a couple of cop cars. Olivia recognizing one of the girls yells "Dana, where's Carrie?" asks Olivia with Casey right by her. "She's still inside the locker room." says Dana scared. _

_Inside the locker room Truscott continues to move closer to Carrie. "Look think about this one of my moms is a detective and she is probably on her way." says Carrie panicking. "Oh don't worry she won't interrupt us Carrie." smiles Truscott. He starts heading to her faster and Carrie yells at the top of her lungs._

_Outside everyone hears a scream coming from the building. "Carrie!" yells Casey. Olivia just as scared as Casey runs into the building Elliot behind her. They run being guided by Carrie's screams._

_Inside the locker room Truscott pushes Carrie against the wall. She fights him and kicks him in the knee. He goes down and Carrie attempts to run away but Truscott grabs her leg and trips her. Carrie goes down busting her lip on the floor revealing a stream of blood. "Help!" yells Carrie. "Nobody can hear you." yells Truscott as he gets on top of her._

"_Quick Eliot there's the locker room. Elliot and Olivia rush into the locker room and find Truscott on top of Carrie about to rip her shirt. Olivia panics for a second and then yells "Freeze Truscott." Truscott looks up to find Eliot and Olivia pointing guns at him. "Get off the girl now." yells Eliot. Carrie looks up at her mother. But in a split second Truscott pulls a knife out of his pocket and puts it against Carrie's throat. "Ahh!" screams Carrie. Olivia's eyes begin to grow larger as she watches Truscott hold a knife to her daughter's throat. "Truscott put the knife down and hand over the girl." yells Eliot. _

"_No not until you two leave." says Truscott. "Mom help me." cries out Carrie. "It's okay Baby, I'm not going anywhere." says Olivia still pointing a gun at Truscott. "Oh so this is your detective mother." sneers Truscott. "Let her go you son of a bitch." says Olivia. Just then Truscott still holding a knife to her throat rips Carrie's shirt. "Ahhhhhh!" cries Carrie. Olivia watches her daughter and almost starts to cry. "I'm right here baby, I'm right here Baby." says Olivia trying to reassure her daughter. "I'm going to give you to the count of five detectives or I'm going to kill your daughter." sneers Truscott. "One…..Two…" starts Truscott. " Ahhhh." cries Carrie. Olivia not knowing what to do stays. Just then Truscott puts his mouth on Carrie's neck and starts kissing it. "Get off her Truscott!" yells Olivia. "Or what." laughs Truscott. Just then he lets down his guard and sits up a little. Carrie pushes him away and Eliot shoots him. Then four cops come in drag the guy away. Olivia practically crying now goes over to Carrie. "Liv wait, I have to get the evidence first or it won't hold up in court." says Eliot to his fearful partner. Olivia nods and she and Eliot go over to Carrie. Carrie is on the ground crying and looks up at Olivia. "Baby its okay, just a little longer baby." cries Olivia to her daughter. Elliot gets what he needs and nods to Olivia. Olivia rushes to her daughter and kneels by her and picks her up. Olivia just kneels there holding her daughter. Carrie is till crying in Olivia's arms. Just then Finn and Munch rush in and stand by Eliot watching Olivia. Carrie holds on to her mother for dear life. "Its okay baby I got you, I got you," cries Olivia. "Ahhh, mommy, ahhh." cries Carrie. 'its okay baby, mommy's here okay, your okay baby." cries Olivia. Munch grabs a blanket and hands it to Olivia who puts it around her daughter. Then she helps Carrie up kissing her face the whole time._

_Outside Casey is being held back by Cragon. Casey is on the verge of tears, not knowing what is going on. A cop comes out the door and calls for an EMT. Casey figuring the worst starts to cry a little. But before her fear gets the better of her she sees Olivia walking out with her arm around Carrie. Casey seeing them rushes underneath the caution tape and heads over to Carrie and Olivia. "Carrie." yells Casey. "Mom." sighs Carrie as Casey puts her arms around her for a hug only a mother could give. Then Olivia puts her arms around Casey and Carrie reassuring them it's all going to be alright. A second later an EMT pushes Truscott out on a stretcher. Carrie lifts her head away from her mothers and looks at him. Olivia and Casey watch as their daughter looks at the man that traumatized her. "Hey sweetie, it's over, it's finally over." sighs Casey. Carrie nods and starts to cry again in her mothers' arms._

_A couple days later Olivia walks into the SVU headquarters. Elliot seeing her walks over to her. "Hey how's Carrie?" asks Elliot. "She's okay, the doctor kept her in the hospital. She has cuts and bruises but the extent is a couple of bruised ribs from when he sat on her. But what we were really worried about was that the doctor treated her for shock. They had to sedate her the first night she kept waking up screaming get away from me." says Olivia her eyes big and brown with pain. "Casey's with her now, I'm going back soon. I just needed to come here and grab a few folders." says Olivia. "Olivia we got there in time." says Elliot trying to reassure his partner. "I know." sighs Olivia Benson as she walks away from Elliot._


End file.
